narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2
is the sequel to ''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm. It is to be released for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Gameplay The gameplay retains many of the elements from the previous game. The game will feature 23 interactive and destructible stages and 44 playable characters. Each character can also gain new combos and jutsus by activating the Awakening Mode. As the story progresses, players will unlock new Jutsu and Ultimate Jutsu for certain characters. Lars Alexandersson, a character designed by Masashi Kishimoto for Tekken 6, is also playable and according to a new scan picture Six-Tailed Mode Naruto might also making a apperance in the game. It might be possible to play without support as shown in the new YouTube video, where Naruto and Gaara fight in Free Battle Mode. Support characters will be returning. There are 3 types of support characters: attack type, defense type and balance type. There is also a new feature, named "Drive Gauge", in the game. Depending on the Drive Gauge, players will be able to unleash devastating team jutsu with the support characters. When the drive gauge is full, the defensive support character will automatically protect the player. The jutsu clashes from the prequel also makes their return. Chakra Backwards Dashing is now included. Ultimate jutsus will now be real-time and shorter than the ones from the previous installment. This will help keeping the fast pace of the fights and will also prevent lagging in on-line battles. For some characters, there will be two usable jutsus in one match: one basic jutsu and an enhanced version. When using the jutsu for the character, if the attack button is held, the jutsu will be enhanced (Ex. Naruto using Rasengan as his normal jutsu, then turning into Great Ball Rasengan by holding the attack button). Also, health has been reduced, so now there are only two health bars, instead of the three like in the previous game. In the Itachi vs Sasuke boss battle shuriken clashes are now included. Free roaming also makes a return. The game will feature a 1:1 recreation of the Konohagakure. In addition to the Konoha, players will be able to roam outside the village, ranging from forests to deserts, and also Sunagakure. Boss battles will be returning, with quick-time events and cutscenes. Boss battles are divided into 2 or more parts, depending on the boss fight. For example, the Naruto vs. Kakashi boss fight (which is held at the Training Field) contains 2 parts: one of them is normal fighting; in the other part, after Sakura smashes her fist into the ground, the scene is changed into a new stage with water and rocks; in this part of the battle, Kakashi attacks with long-range jutsu that the player must avoid. Boss battles include Naruto vs. Kakashi, Gaara vs. Deidara, Sakura vs. Sasori, Naruto vs Orochimaru, Four tailed Naruto vs. Orochimaru, Naruto vs. Sasuke, Sasuke vs. Orochimaru, Naruto vs. Kakuzu, Sasuke vs. Itachi, Jiraiya vs. Pain, and Sage mode Naruto vs. Pain. New to the Ultimate Ninja series are also the aerial battles, where players will be able to fight in the air, such as Gaara vs. Deidara. Players can access multiple online features; quick matches have opponents chosen at random, ranked matches with leaderboards, match customization, as well as the availability to host matches. Development Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 was officially announced on December 21, 2009 by Namco Bandai Games at a Jump Festa event. V Jump magazine revealed the game a few days beforehand. As CyberConnect2's first multi-platform project, they worked closely with Microsoft. On July 16, the demo release date was announced in the official website. It was officially released July 29, 2010 on the Japanese PlayStation Network and Xbox Live (The Latter requires a gold membership). The European release date for the demo is August 25 2010. It contains the Naruto vs. Kakashi boss battle. It's North American release date is October 19, and its European release date is October 15. On September, 27th it was announced that Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 is past the development stage and is in publishing as of the finished date Story According to the CyberConnect 2 CEO, Hiroshi Matsuyama, the story will begin from the very [[Homecoming|first Naruto: Shippūden episode]] to episodes that will be broadcasting this summer in Japan, a content of 3 years of anime broadcasting. The game features a deep three-part story from the point of view of Naruto, Sasuke and Jiraiya. In Free Roam you can go through the Hidden Leaf Village, forests, deserts, Sunagakure, The Forest of Dead Trees (as Asuma) and Amegakure (as Jiraiya). The story gameplay is no longer the mission type one, but an RPG with no connection to unrelated story parts. You'll be able as always to play side-story missions, from the easiest to the harder ones, you'll collect cursed dolls, memories, Messengers, items (battle items, collection items). You will too, in some cases of the story be acompanied by teammates and friends. Scroll collection is here to stay; you will collect different types of scrolls: blue scrolls, yellow, green and red scrolls. It is still unknown what difers but it can difer the effect (Ex: Blue - New Jutsus and Red - New Ultimate Jutsus). The missions include Correspondence Events, Friendship Events, Tests and battles as always. You'll earn money and items that will be needed to unlock and complete other challenges when you sucesfully complete the mission. The stores that are spread in the World will have different types of products, such as aditionals jutsus, ninja info cards, figures, music, dioramas, movies, adicional ougis and special items that help you continue the story. You will find missions by talking with people in bars, talking with Tsunade, with your friends and by people in the street. The trophy system is very linked with the storyline and the Free Roam Mode, such as getting a gold result (S-rank) when you win a boss battle, getting a lot of money and collecting special items that are important for missions. Thanks to a new technology developed outside Japan, by Studio Hero the scenery in the Free Roam is the same as the anime, it's basically putting the computerized character in the landscape. It'll will incorporate all the known Konoha spots such as Yamanaka's Flower Shop, the Hokage Mansion (the room and the rooftop) Ichiraku Ramen Shop and some bars, such as the dumplings bar and some leisure bars. Confirmed Playable Characters Returning characters from the previous game *Naruto Uzumaki (Four-Tailed Mode) *Kakashi Hatake (Sharingan Mode) *Sakura Haruno (Herculean Mode) *Might Guy (Eight Gates Mode) *Tenten (Ninja Tool Summon Mode) *Rock Lee (Eight Gates Mode) *Neji Hyūga (Byakugan Mode) *Asuma Sarutobi (Flying Swallow Mode) *Ino Yamanaka (Covered with Flowers Mode) *Shikamaru Nara (Shadow Imitation Mode) *Chōji Akimichi (Super Expansion Mode) *Hinata Hyūga (Twin Lion Fist Mode) *Shino Aburame (Beetle Mode) *Kiba Inuzuka (Fang Mode) *Tsunade (Herculean Mode) *Jiraiya (Sage Mode) *Gaara (Kazekage Mode) *Temari (Wind Covered Mode) *Kankurō (Salamander Mode) *Itachi Uchiha (Mangekyō Sharingan; Susanoo) *Kisame Hoshigaki (Samehada Mode) *Sasuke Uchiha (Curse Mark Stage 2) *Orochimaru (White Snake Mode) *Kabuto Yakushi New characters *Sage Mode Naruto (Six-Tailed Mode) *Sai (Fast Writing Mode) *Yamato (Wood Style Mode) *Minato Namikaze (Yellow Flash Mode) *Chiyo (With Mother and Father,Ten Puppet Collection Mode) *Deidara (C2 Dragon Mode) *Sasori (With Third Kazekage; True Form) *Hidan (Jashin Ritual Mode) *Kakuzu (Four Hearts Mode) *Pain (Six Paths Mode) *Konan (Angel Mode) *Akatsuki Sasuke (Mangekyō Sharingan) *Suigetsu Hōzuki (Water Arm Mode) *Karin *Jūgo (Curse Mark Mode) *Killer Bee (Full Eight-Tails Mode) *Tobi (Sharingan Mode) P.S.: Tobi changes his personality and his whole moveset. *??? -surprise character2- *Lars Alexandersson *Hokage Naruto Confirmed Playable Stages *Training Field *Hidden Leaf Village (Normal, Destroyed) *Hidden Leaf Ruined Land *Hidden Leaf Forest (Day, Evening) *Forest Of Death *Hidden Sand Gate *Hidden Sand Village *Akatsuki Hideout *5 Seal Barrier Cliff *Forest Of Dead Trees *Forest Of Quiet Movement (Day, Evening, Night) *Hidden Rain Village (Upper, Lower) *The Uchiha Hideout *Site Of Planetary Devastion *Valley of the End *Grassy Waves Prairie *Orochimaru's Hideout *Mount Myōboku Trophies External Links *Official Webpage Category:Video games